Sakura Kiss
by MelodyTakaTheNightmareKeeper
Summary: Soon after transferring from America, Zero and his best friend Hazuki comes across the host club. Taking a liking to the club almost immediately, Zero has no choice but to accompany Hazuki there to make her happy. And as they both warm up to the host, romance starts to bloom. (HikaruXOCXKaoru & TamakiXOC. YAOI in story! Don't like dont read.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Okay so I came up with this idea a while ago, and I just now decided to finally write something down for it. **

**Before I begin I want to give a shout out to my best friend DormantInTheBloodOfMyEnemies. She is the creator of Hazuki Akimoto so all credit for that character goes to her.**

**I own Zero Inoue and the plot those are the only things that I own...well some other OC's.**

**WARNING - Yaoi (HikaruXOCXKaoru)**

**Summary - Soon after transferring from America, Zero and his best friend Hazuki comes across the host club. Taking a liking to the club almost immediately, Zero has no choice but to accompany Hazuki there to make her happy. And as they both warm up to the host, romance starts to bloom. (HikaruXOCXKaoru & TamakiXOC. YAOI in story! Don't like dont read.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**~1st person point of view~**

Hi, my name Zero Inoue. I'm 16 years old and I am an exchanged student from America much like my best friend Hazuki Akimoto. We both came from an small orphanage back in the state of New York, I was just the small quiet kid who perferred to be left alone, but then Hazuki came along and now she's the sister like I never had.

My family is half japanese and half American as you can tell from my name, Hazuki is full Japanese, but she was born in America due to her parents moving there before she was born.

My family, the Inoue family is one of the most famous and loved family ever, my mother is a famous movie star, and my father is a famous business man who travels around a lot.

With those kind of parents, they wanted the perfect kid, but I was far from being perfect. When I was middle school around the age of 12, I went to my parents and admitted that I was gay. They hated the idea so what did they do? Drop me off to the closest orphanage and came up with a lie.

I had thought that my parents wouldn't mind because they were so supportive and loving to me, but I guess I was wrong. That was the number one mistake that I had ever done.

When I first got to the orphanage, kids immediately started to pick on me. My white hair, pale skin, pink eyes that rapidy moved constantly were the main target in the teasing. If you haven't figured it out I'm albino.

To a lot of people they think that its cool because you get to have either pale blue, pink,red or purple eyes and white hair. But no its not cool especially when everyone teases you for it.

Your the main target of bullying just because you're different from everyone else. Being albino isn't all that bad except for the bullying, but after a while you'll get used to it.

My best friend Hazuki is albino as well, the only difference between us is that she is a girl and she has purple eyes instead of pink and her eye vision is fine unlike mine, I have to wear glasses to see.

Ever since I was a young boy, I had to wear glasses because my vision got bad to the point where I couldn't see anything anymore. I was six when I got my first pair of glasses.

Another reason for kids to bully me. There was one point that I finally had enough and I grabbed this kid the front his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He said that my eyes had turned red, but that was only because I was mad. My eyes does that quite often.

Okay well since the introduction thing between us all is done, how about we start with the story now?

**End of 1st point of view.**

* * *

It was Monday morning, the most cruel and hated morning ever. It was the day that Zero and Hazuki had to start their first day of Ouran academy. They weren't looking forward to it, one reason why is that they had to wake up early. They aren't morning people, if you wake either of them up before noon prepare yourself. You'll be in pain for at least a day or so.

The second reason was because it was a new school, they aren't really social to other people except toward each other.

And the final reason was that they heard a rumor about some kind of host club in the school. When Hazuki heard about it she just laughed and shook her head saying. " Now that gives the girls a reason to act like whores!" Her voice was sugar sweet and innocent when she said that, as if she was almost happy about it.

-.-

Purple eyes wide and mouth agape Hazuki stared up at the ceiling as she walked down the hallway of the academy. Neither her or Zero wore the school uniform.

Hazuki wore a pair of mid thigh legth black shorts with neon yellow straps hanging down that were clipped on her waist, a pair of socks that went all the way up until an inch above her knees, the socks were black with a bunch of neon patterns on them. She wore a shirt that had neon blue and green straps holding it up on her shoulders, elbow legth black sleeves that had the hem of them neon yellow. Her knee high converse boots had neon blue laces and the both sides of the boots had squiggles of neon green and yellow. To finish off her look, she had her white hair held up into pigtails by pale blue ribbons.

Zero on the other hand wore his usual black skinny jeans with his red zibra print belt, a white shirt that had a black skull with angel wings printed on the front and his signature black hoodie that had fuzzy hems on the sleeves and hood. His shoes were normal.

Hazuki suddenly stopped walking and giggled turning to Zero, who merely stopped as well and pushed up his glasses. His glasses were dark tinted which made it impossible to see his eyes, yet if the light hit them just right you could get a glimpse of it.

"ZeZe-Chan let's stop at the host club, I heard something about it from the yellow clad girls we passed on our way up here. From how excited they seemed the club must be good." She said smiling at him with stars of excitement shining in her purple eyes.

The one who was referred as ZeZe sighed and shook his head. "That club is only a group of guys flirting with ladies, there is nothing special about them." He replied.

The other white haired teen pouted, her purple eyes grew big as fake tears filled the corner of her eyes. A pout on her pale pink lips. "Please ZeZe-Chan? Do this for me? I just want to see how it is." She said.

After staring at her for a few moments Zero sighed and closed his eyes in defeat. "Fine you win." He mumbled, making the other squeal in delight.

She attached herself to his arm giggling softly as she looked up smiling at him innocently. "Thank you." She said in her sugar sweet voice.

Zero grumbled softly and looked away from her as they continued on their way. Soon they reached a music room and Hazuki stopped, causing Zero to stop as well. She stared at the doors for a a few moments before she looked at Zero. He glanced at her before he nodded at her.

She grinned and pushed open the doors, immediantly the scent of rose pedals filled their noses. Seven boys stood by a throne.

A short brunette boy sat in the throne with a tall blonde boy standing behind him, a raven with glasses and a clip board, a tall raven holding a blonde haired boy on his shoulders who held onto a bunny, and finally a pair of auburn haired twins.

The tall blonde immediately stepped out from behind the throne like chair and walked over to them with a bright smile.

"Hello, welcome to the Ouran high school host club!" He greeted them with a smile.

Glancing at each other Hazuki hesitated before she answered. "Hello...um we're not really here for anything we just heard a few things about this place, so we decided to come see for ourselves." She said.

"Oh, well let me at least introduce you to everyone." He said.

The albino's nodded.

The blonde grinned and nodded. "Great, well first off there is Honey and Mori, then there is Haruhi and Kyoya, the devil twins Hikaru and Koaru and finally there is me, Tamaki Suoh." He said getting down on one knee, taking Hazuki's hand in his and kissing it softly.

Hazuki blushed darkly while Zero glared at Tamaki darkly. Hazuki suddenly giggled and looked at Zero. "I like it here." She said.

Sweat dropping Zero sighed softly as he shook his head.

"You may, but I don't so we're leaving." Zero said without any emotion in his voice. He turned around and was about to open the doors to leave, but stopped when the blonde named Tamaki grabbed him.

"If the lady likes it here, shouldn't you let her stay to make her happy?" He asked, raising a brow.

Zero glared at him darkly. "Let go of me blondie, her happiness does count, but I'm not going to let her stay here with a bunch of guys who will toy with her feelings. Now let me go before I snap your wrists." He hissed.

Tamaki immediately lets go of him not trusting the white haired boy. Hazuki sighed and grabbed her friend's arm.

"Hey, calm down. There is no need for you be rude to them. I'm fine ZeZe, I may be gullible, but I won't fall for their charms." She said softly.

Frowning and also looking down at Hazuki he stared at her for a moment before he sighed once more. He looked down. "Whatever makes you happy will make me happy as well." He said.

Hazuki smiled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!" She said. Almost awkwardly he wrapped his arm around her and patted her back.

Turning back towards Tamaki and the others Hazuki smiled at them. "I can stay if that is okay with you." She said making Tamaki nod.

"Of course our beautiful maidan!" He said.

Zero rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall watching as Hazuki and the blonde interact. He frowned not understanding how Hazuki could just talk to him so easily. Usually she would be shy and distant from new people, but she was being giggly and happy.

Just as he was about to push off the wall to walk off, the twins walked over to him and stood on both sides of him leaning against the wall as well.

"Is your hair normally like that?" One asked.

"Or did you dye it?" The other one finished.

Zero immediately tensed and pushed himself off the wall. "It doesnt matter, you don't have to know." He said walking away from them, but they only followed him.

"We are only asking no need to be so mean about it." They said in a union.

Just then the girls were let in making the whole room crowded making Zero even more tense.

* * *

**A/N : Okay that is all for now. Like I said above I do not own Hazuki my best friend does. **

**Don't worry the school uniforms will be mentioned to them in the next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, hopefully you will like it. **

**Sorry for any errors.**

**Until next time, Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Wow...sorry for the wait, I couldn't think of anything for the chapter so it took me a bit longer than I excepted. Anyway, thanks for the three people who reviewed :) I hope that this story will be good.**

**Sorry for any errors with spelling and grammar, I'm not a wiz. **

**I only own Zero Inoue, my friends owns Hazuki Akimoto. **

**Warnings - Same as the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 .**

Soon the whole host club was filled with a bunch of yellow clad girls, they all surrounded the host members giggling and squealing as the boys just did their usual things. Hazuki looked very uncomfortable, she was playing her white hair, twirling it around her index finger as she bit her lower lip. She has never been good with large groups of people, but that is what she gets for wanting to come and see the host club so bad.

Must have sensing her uncomfortableness, Zero walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and started to slowly massage them. Hazuki closed her eyes and let out a small sigh as she leaned back into the other albino's touch, a small smile appearing on her face. She immediately relaxed, all nervousness leaving her body. Zero had that magical touch when it came to massages.

Opening her eyes when Zero suddenly stopped, she looked up and pouted at him which caused the other to smirk slightly at the childish gesture. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her forehead making Hazuki blink before she scrunched up her nose and whine.

"Ewww! Zero cooties!" She said as she wiped her forehead with her open palm.

Zero didn't say anything, so Hazuki assumed that he had rolled his eyes, but she couldn't be for sure due to his sunglasses.

Walking over to the other side of the couch, Zero plopped down next to her. He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. He then looked at Hazuki.

"So what now? Do you just want to stay here or do you want to go to class?" He asked.

"I want to stay here of course! I don't want the teachers harassing me about not wearing those disgusting looking dresses. If it was black or a neon color I wouldn't care, but yellow? I rather not touch that color." She said.

"You know you can just crossdress as a guy sure your small, but I saw more girlier guys than you at our old school...and that isn't good." Zero stated shivering at how some of those cross dressing boys looked like, he shook his head getting those pictures out of his head.

Hazuki tilted her head to the side before she slowly gained a crazed smile on her face, the smile of doom. She was planning something.

"If I cross dress as a guy then you have to cross dress as a girl! It is only fair!" She said.

Zero raised a brow. "Only fair? What do you mean by that? I don't want to touch the girl's uniform just like you, to me yellow is the most hideous color out there." He said scrunching up his nose.

Hazuki pouted and shifted so she was sitting with her legs crossed, she was leaning towards Zero with a big puppy eyed look.

"Pwease Zeze? Only for a day? I want to see how pretty you look like as a girl! Then you have an excuse to task off your sunglasses." She said smiling at sweetly.

Zero stared at her for a long moment before he sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the top of the couch. "Fine." He grumbled causing a squeal come from the female.

"Really! Yay! You have to dress up as a girl tomorrow as I dress up as a guy. But wait, I need a guys name then! Maybe Kagaya...hmm." She said putting her finger to her lips in a thinking manner.

Without any warning the auburn haired twins popped out of nowhere and grabbed Zero by his arms. "Mind if we steal him for bit?" One asked. "We'll give him back after words." The other said.

Before either albino could protest, the twins dragged Zero towards a group of the twins fangirl's. Immediately Zero tensed, he didn't feel comfortable with this even though he had no clue what was going on. Zero made a sound when he was suddenly pushed down on the couch, he glared up at the auburn twins even though that they couldn't see it.

The one of the left pointed at him with a grin on his face. "Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" He said.

"No." Was the albino's answer.

The twins pouted at him. "Why not?" "It will be fun." One started and the other one finished.

"What you call fun I call stupid, I'm not going to sit here and guess which idiot is who when I have something better to do with my time." Zero said as he got up, he felt slightly guilty when he saw the hurt flash through their eyes before it went away as quickly as it came.

The twins scoffed and turned away. "Fine then Mr. Party pooper, we'll just get Haruhi to play with us." They said before they walked towards the said brunette.

Feeling intense glares from the right he turned and saw the twin's fan girls glaring at him darkly.

"You don't have to be mean to them you know, you may be new but that gives you no right to act like a big jerk to them! All they wanted was to play a simple game with you." A blonde said.

Zero sighed and shook his head. "Look, I know that I might have been a little bit harsh, but thats only because I'm not good with people, I've never been. You try living a life where your parents abandon you. After that I shut myself down, being a jerk to people is just a way to scare people off...I don't want to get hurt again." He said.

The girls stared at him with slightly surprised expressions, not excepting him to be so open with them. Zero realized what he said and cursed himself softly, he let out a small sigh and shook his head before he turned and walked back over to Hazuki.

-.-

Hikaru and Koaru glanced at Zero, they have been doing that non-stop since the two white haired teens appeared. Something about them made no sence, they just couldn't put their fingers on it which made them slightly irritated.

Zero hadn't taken his sunglasses off once the whole time that he was there, he would lift them up to rub his eyes, but right when his hands moved away the sunglasses would fall back into place. They couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding under them.

Maybe he had some weird scar on his eye or maybe a small tattoo, yes they saw some person with an eye tattoo before.

But that wasn't the only think that they have noticed, they had also noticed that the two albino's were so close to each other. They held hands, they cuddled, they practically sat in each other's laps. They were that damn close to another, no space between them. Talk about the lack of personal space.

Sure Hikaru and Kaoru were close, but not that close. They had to have their personal space or they would be uncomfortable, they could only be so close to each other without making themselves freak out. In their act personal space didn't matter to them, but out side their act the needed at least an inch or two of space in between them.

The only time they didn't care about their personal space was when they were with Haruhi. They could hug her and hold her for hours without feeling uncomfortable. Maybe its just because she was a girl and she really didn't care about being held, sure she got annoyed by it sometimes, but she never really pushed them away from her and if she did it was rare.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the far right.

"Who gave Hazuki cake!?" Zero's voice asked loudly.

* * *

**A/N : Okay I have to stop there, I know its a weird place to stop. **

**Also sorry for short chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! **

**Until next time Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

After a while of just sitting there with absolutely nothing to do, Hazuki got up from the couch and walked over to a table that the small blonde haired boy and tall raven haired boy sat at. Pushing her way through with her arms flinging all over the place, hitting a few girls in the progress she finally got to them. She put on a sweet smile and her purple eyes widened with a shining glint in them at the sight of all the cake on the table in front of her.

"Hi! I never saw you before, what's your name?" The blonde asked making Hazuki take her attention off the cake and put it on the blonde who spoke.

"I'm Hazuki Akimoto, I'm new to Ouran academy, me and my best friend is here just to check this place out. Its a bit crowded, but I like it here. It makes me feel welcomed." She said with a wide grin.

The small blonde giggled and nodded. "You can call me Honey. Thats Mori-san!" He said.

Hazuki nodded and looked back at the cake, the shining glint returning. Her fingers twitched, wanting to reach forward and take a big hand full of the chocolate cake that was just merely a few inches away from her.

"You want some cake?" The blonde knowm as Honey asked making Hazuki nod violently. She grabbed a chair and plopped down in it.

Bad idea.

The worst mistake you could make is giving Hazuki cake, especially chocolate cake. Whenever she has a specific cake type she will be hyper for hours to no end, no matter how hard you try, you can't calm her down when she's on her cake rush.

One time Zero had gave her cake and she was bouncing off the walls for the whole day, but zero wasn't any better considering he was weak for chocolate cake too. He was hyper for a while as well, but his main kick for hyperness is soda.

Once she had a piece of cake, a fork and a napkin she dug into her cake slice, giggling and bouncing in delight. Within seconds she was done, she cleaned off her fork before she got up bowing to the two host members, already slightly trembling with hyperness.

"Thank you for the cake! I will love you forever!" She said before she ran off to the right, towards Tamaki. She stopped behind the couch and leaned over it, getting her face really close to Tamaki's. Many would have thought that she would kiss his cheek or something, but no what she actually did was different.

She took a long, and I mean long wiff of Tamaki's scent, scrunching up her nose as she done so. She then pulled back and giggled. "You smell like roses, so pretty many roses~" She sang before she spun around in a circle once.

She stopped her spinning and walked forward to only clash on with the brunette Haruhi. They both fell to the floor with Hazuki straddling him. The tea pot and tea cups that the bruneete was carrying on the tray was knocked off and shattered on the ground creating a huge mess.

Hazuki gasped and immediately got off from Haruhi, a panicked look flashing in her purple eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up!" Hazuki said rushed.

Haruhi looked up at her and shook his head smiling at her. "No need, your not the first who crashed into me. I'm not angry, I'm quite use to being bumped into to tell you the truth." He said.

Hazuki blinked and stared at Haruhi. For a guy, he sure looked girly. But maybe he was one of those girly guys that she and Zero had seen back in America.

From her being in her thoughts, Hazuki didn't notice that the other albino had gotten up until his hands fell onto her shoulders. "I think its time to go, don't you agree Hazuki?" He practically spat out, clearly not in a good mood.

Hazuki flinched slightly and stayed silent, not because Zero was scaring or hurting her, it was because everyone including the host club was watching them intensely. Zero had a very short patience and temper, the simplest of things would set him off, and it takes him forever to cool down.

Zero had lost his temper at least once when she was around. Some guy had groped her breast and tried to pull her off to somewhere else, where no one could see or hear them. She had screamed out Zero's name due to her panicking and almost immediately he had came over and beat the living shit out of the guy. She had to beg Zero to stop before he killed the poor guy, because if she wouldn't have stopped him, Zero would have killed him.

The other times she wasn't to sure, he came home a few times red in the face due to anger. She didnt ask and he didnt brought it up. Whenever he came home angry she would leave him alone for a few hours before he cooled down and went back to normal.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was stop short when the blonde who was known as Tamaki walked over to them.

"It was an accident, broken pottery happens all the time, so she didn't cause any harm. Please if you must blame someone blame me for it was I who wanted her to stay." He said.

The room was dead silent, the girls staring, the host gaping in slight surprise, and Zero glaring at Tamaki as Hazuki looked down.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to leave, being here will cause nothing but trouble for us. " He answered walking over to the exit, stirring Hazuki to the doors as well.

Before Hazuki or anyone else could protest Zero already had the door open, soon the door closed and neither of the albino's were seen.

-.-

It was about two hours after they left the host club and Hazuki has been unusually quiet. Zero kept throwing her small glances as they walked down the halls, her eyes never met his her eyes were cast downwards. Sighing and stopping, Zero crossed his arms and pushed up his sunglasses when they slid down his nose.

Hazuki had stopped a few steps later, turning around but not looking up. Zero stared at her for a long second before he sighed again.

"What's wrong Hazuki?" He finally asked.

She glanced up at him through her bangs, but yet she said no word. Zero's jaw clenched at that, slightly annoyed by her sudden change in attitude. "Hazuki, tell me what's wrong, did I do something to upset you?" He asked.

That time she looked up at him and stared at him blankly before her eyes glistened with tears. "You made me leave them, I know that I was causing trouble there but I wasn't doing it on purpose. I know that I'm not supposed to have cake, but I couldn't help it I wanted it so bad so I gave into my wanting. It was an accident when I bumped into Haruhi, I didn't see him there. I really like the host club, I know that I don't know them at all, but think that they could be good friends for us Zeze. You know that I don't say this with all people, so please Zeze, can we give them a chance?" She asked as she reached up wiping her eyes.

Zero frowned as he stared at her. He hated when she cried, especially when he was the reason for her tears. Zero looked down, not answering her question. The girl sighed sadly and turned back around.

"Lets go to the next class, we can't be late." She mumbled out as she walked down the hall, going towards the gym. Zero looked up and followed closely behind her.

"Let me think about it okay? You know that I don't warm up to people easily. Just give me some time and I might consider it okay?" He asked. Hazuki gave a small nod as they continued on their way.

Soon they got to the gym and saw the teens sitting down on a line, two separate classes, one class on the right side of the gym while the others were on the left. Hazuki and Zero had the same teacher so they were on the same side.

Walking over to the teacher, the students immediately turned their attention to them. Hazuki blinked and smiled slightly when she noticed that Hikaru, Koaru and Haruhi was in there as well.

"Name? " The gym teacher asked them.

"Hazuki Akimoto." Hazuki replied.

The teacher checked her off and pointed her to the spot where she would be sitting for attendance. Once she was seated the teacher looked at Zero.

"Zero Inoue." He mumbled softly.

"You'll be sitting next to the twins, I don't know where you went to school before son, but in my class no one is allowed to wear sunglasses inside." He said.

Zero immediately tensed and stared at him blankly. "I have to wear them." Zero said.

"Oh? Do you have a doctor slip saying that you 'have' to wear them?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the white haired boy.

"No..." Was Zero's small reply.

"Then take those glasses off now before I take them away and keep them for myself." The male teacher hissed glaring at him.

Zero sighed and reached up, he slowly pulled off the sunglasses and squinted at the bright lights that were in the room. The teacher stared at his eyes for a moment before he scoffed turning away.

"Creepy albino kids." He mumbled as Zero walked to his assigned spot, sitting down.

Hikaru looked at him. "Why are you so against of not having your sunglasses on? " He asked curiously.

"My eyes are sensitive to the light and they have special lenses in them so I can see out of them when I'm not wearing my regular glasses. Without them my vision is blurry and because I hate my eyes." Zero mumbled a reply.

"Mind if we take a look?" The twins asked in union before one of them tilted Zero's head over to them so they could see his eyes. They gasped softly at the color of them. A light pink with a mixture of red.

Zero looked away from them, slapping their hands away. "Their ugly aren't they?" He asked.

"No, it actually fits you." One said.

Zero blinked slightly, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh...sorry about earlier...I just...I don't take a liking to people who I don't know. It takes me a while to get warmed up to them. People use to use me when I was younger so I guess thats why I shut myself out. Yet Hazuki was able to break through my wall and now she is my best friend. She's like a sister that I never had. I have a older brother but we were never really close as well as my parents. Yes they were supportive and everything, they were just aways out on the go and hardly ever home. They gave me up to a orphanage when I was 12...I wasn't the perfect son that they had wanted." Zero said after a few moments.

The twins shook their heads. "No harm done, we're the same way. But with you, you made us interested in getting to know you. That doesn't happen to us a lot." They said.

"We warmed up to Haruhi pretty fast, but thats only because we felt comfortable around..him. But with everyone else it took us at least a month or two to get use to them. You make us want to get to know you, you just have that thing that makes us want to bother you." The one of the right said with a smile.

"You should be honored, not many are like you besides Haruhi." The other said.

* * *

**A/N : Yay! Over 2,000 words! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought about the story so far! **

**Until next time Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Sorry for the wait, I was having writers block on this story, along with my other Ouran high school host club fanfiction.**

**But here is the long awaited chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

_Hugging his knees to his chest, 12 year old Zero sat in the corner that was farthest away from the kids around him in the small orphanage. His pinkish red eyes covered by his long pure white bangs. They were bloodshot and puffy from his constant crying. He couldn't help but feel scared and abandoned. _

_Why did his parents do this? Didn't they love him like they said to him all those times before? If they truly did then why was he there at the orphanage with all the other kids? He wasn't suppose to be here._

_He hugged his knees tighter and buried his face into his kness, his shoulders trembling as he sobbed softly so he didn't catch the attention from the other kids. Those other kids were always so mean to him just because of his appearance. _

_The first day he got there some fat kid came up to him and decided it would be funny to pour his own milk all over Zero's head. That had gotten all the kids laughing and teasing him for the whole first two weeks. There was still sometimes that the kids would make fun of him due to that incident, but it wasn't that much anymore. _

_A few girls who was there had came up to him and talked to him, he had just started to trust them until they turned on him and made him instantly hate them with a passion. _

_"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked._

_Zero immediately looked up, his body tense as he stared at the owner of the voice. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at them._

_It was a girl with pure white hair just like his, one of her eyes was coverer by her bangs. Her skin was on the pale side, but it looked healthy, her height was on the short side, but he wasn't that much taller than her. But caught the most of his attention was her beautiful purple eyes. They held a natural sparkle. _

_Zero snapped out of his daze and looked down, he didn't want to scare her off, she was the first one who was actually acting nice to him unlike those other kids._

_"I'm fine." Was his soft answer. He refused to look up at her as she slowly moved closer to him. He gasped and jumped nearly out of his skin when he felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him to her in what seemed like a small hug._

_"Its okay to cry." She said softly._

_Zero stayed silent as he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He tried to talk, but his voice was nowhere to be heard. He just sat there, letting the white haired girl hug him. A few moments later she slowly pulled away and stared at him, her purple eyes soft with sadness yet with some happiness in them as well. That confused him slightly._

_"Your eyes.." She started._

_Zero bit the inside of his cheek and looked away, his eyes closing as he did. He didn't want her to look at them anymore. His eyes were ugly, they scared people and he hated it._

_"Their beautiful." She whispered._

_Okay he wasn't expecting that. Zero slowly opened his eyes and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She had a small smile on her lips._

_"They are pretty, not to much pink and not to much red, just the right mixture of both colors. What makes them more beautiful is the rapid movement. Let me guess, you never heard someone compliment you on your eyes before have you?" She asked._

_Zero slowly shook his head._

_She slowly grinned at him. "Well they are, I wish I had your eyes, but I got stuck with purple. The name is Hazuki Akimoto by the way, what is your name?" She asked, her head tilting to the side like a confused puppy._

_He hesitated before he decided to answer. "Z-Zero Inoue." He replied softly._

_She giggled and shifted so she was sitting next to him, she wrapped her arms around his right one, snuggling her head into his shoulder which made him to tense even more. _

_"I like you, I think that we'll be good friends." She said._

_"You want to be friends with me?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. He didn't trust people when it came to them saying that they'd be his friend. When they say that it usually means I'm-going-to-stab-you-in the-back kind of friendship._

_She tilted her head upward and gave him a smile. "Yeah, I mean only if you want me to be, I try to make friends, but they all just push me away and hurt me. But for some reason I trust you to the point I know that you won't hurt me." She said._

_Zero turned his head and stared down at the girl before he let out a small sigh. "Call me a friend all you want, but unlike you it takes a while for me to warm up to them before I consider them as a friend as you put it." He said making her slowly nod._

_"That's fine, I won't rush you into trusting me. You can take your time, I don't mind." She said._

_A few days passed since the white haired girl named Hazuki came up to him and talked to him, and during those pass few days she has been coming over to him and sat next to him. Trying to talk to him even though it was her who had done most of the talking while Zero just listened._

_"So why are you here?" She asked all of a sudden which made Zero slowly blink, he glanced at her before he made a small sound and look down._

_"I confessed something to my parents, they didn't like the idea so they dropped me off here." He said softly._

_Hazuki knitted her brows together as she frowned before her eyes widened slightly. "Are you gay?" She whispered._

_Zero tensed, his jaw locked and his eyes hardened. He didn't answer he just shifted so Hazuki couldn't lean on him anymore. He would have gotten up and walked away, but he didn't want to get close to the other kids._

_"Hey, there's no reason to get all defensive now. Its fine that you like guys, I mean you can't really blame yourself of who you like and don't. I support gays all the way, heck I'd probably faint from excitement if I saw a gay couple kiss because I think that they're just so cute! So don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She said with a giggle._

_"Wow your the first to ever say that, in my neighborhood people despise gays, they would try to cut the gays down by calling them names and saying things like that they will burn in the underworld for creating such a sin." Zero said, his eyes rolling slightly._

_Hazuki looked down. "People just need to learn how to accept people for the way they are." She said softly._

_"Yeah, well that isn't how life works though."_

* * *

**A/N : Okay so this chapter was a lot shorter than I would have liked it to be, but I couldn't really think of anything else to put in the chapter right at this moment. **

**If you like this story go check out my Kiss Kiss Shut up Ouran high school host club fanfiction.**


End file.
